Surprises
by Dreamer143
Summary: Casey gets invited to a party where she will be set up with a mystery man. What happens when they kiss and Casey enjoys it? Who will it be? And Why can't she be with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I LOVE REVIEWS!! I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!! OK ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Casey's POV**

"Hey Casey!" I heard a voice from behind me say. It was my friend Kristie.

"Hey Kristie, What's up?" I asked

"Are you coming to my party tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah I was supposed to bring the card to give you. I forgot it but I am defiantly coming!"

"Ok, great I have the perfect guy for you!!" Kristie said excitedly.

"Oh boy!" I said trying to hold back my fear. Then the bell rang. "Well I will see you then!"

"Ok bye!"

Since today was Friday I had to get ready; I asked Lizzie to help me pick out an outfit.

At Home

"Casey, how are you feeling right now?" 

"Great, Why?" 

"I am trying to pick out a color based on your mood." I laughed 

" How about blue?"

"I can work that!" She looked at the closet and then me. "Okay I am done."

Lizzie laid out a white and black tank top with blue circles on it. **(Picture is on my page)** and a pair of black skinny cropped pants. For the accessories she put out black thong shoes, a plain black purse, blue hoop earrings, and a white beaded necklace.

"LIZZIE!"

"What?!?" she answered scared.

"I LOVE IT!" I said happily

"Thank you! You always love what I pick out!"

"You are so going to be a designer when you get older."

With that I said goodnight to Lizzie and put my clothes aside and went to sleep.

The Next Day

"Casey WAKE UP! EMILY IS ON THE PHONE!" Marti yelled in my ear.

"Thank you Marti! Hello?" I said sounding groggy.

"Why are you still sleeping?" asked Emily.

"What are you talking about, it's only nine o'clock!" I said

"Um hello, you said you would go shopping with me for Kristie's party later."

"Oh Em, I am so sorry. Give me ten minutes and I will be ready!"

"Its ok, I was just messing with you, I told you ten, but you told me to call and wake you up at nine. What's wrong you never forget stuff?"

"I know! I am just nervous because Kristie said that she had the _perfect_ guy for me. Did she tell you who he is?"

"No. But now I want to know!"

"Well let me go get ready! See you soon."

**Later on.**

"I am so excited for later!" I said as Emily and I walked through the door.

"Later? The party starts in three hours, lets go get ready." She said

"Ok, you take the bathroom in my room and I will go in the family one."

**(A/N: I am making her have her own bathroom in this story! Just thought I would let you all know!)**

So two hours later we were ready.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" we said to each other at the exact same time

"Where did you get that outfit?" Emily asked

"I had it, Lizzie picked it out."

"Girls enough babbling, mom is waiting in the car!" Lizzie yelled

**At The party**

"Kristie, tell me who the guy is please!" I begged

"No, you will find out later." She laughed

"Come on is it," I searched around the room, "Jake or Matt or Thomas?!"

"None of the above." She answered

"I NEED to know!"

"Fine!" she put a blind fold on me and led the person to me and linked our hands, "Now, I am going to lead you both to a closet and then you have to do one of three dares based on the people here. Do you want them to kiss, dance funny or put food on their heads?" What was this I thought? I heard chanting. "KISS KISS KISS" " Ok I guess you two have to kiss!" Kristie Said, she walked us to a closet.

"Um hello?" I said nervously

"Hi." I couldn't tell who it was. It sounded like it had a microphone or something. (A/N: YOU KNOW THE VOICE CHANGERS)

"Um who are you?" I asked.

"I think we should do what they told us then tell each our names. We only have two minutes." I agreed and slowly our lips reached with a soft kiss. I couldn't help but think that he was so sweet, he had the softest touch. We pulled apart.

"Wow." He said

"Yeah."

"So was it ok?" he asked

"It was perfect." He kissed me again, then after about ten seconds a knock was on the door. "Now take off your blind folds!" Kristie said

We did what she said but only to find the biggest shocker ever.

"DEREK?!"

"CASEY?!"

A/N: Chapter 1 YAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I just wanted to thank all who reviewed!! Keep them coming!**

**Casey's POV**

Derek and I barged out of the closet.

"DEREK?" I screamed grabbing him by his arm as if to show her who he was.

"Hello?! You paired me with CASEY?!" he yelled as well, by this time everyone at the party stopped dancing and was looking at us.

Emily came out of the bathroom and asked what was going on.

"Well, let's see. Kristie said that she had the perfect guy for me-"

"AND she said that she found the perfect girl for me." Derek interrupted

"So she put US together!"

"Ok, before you kill me YOU BOTH told me you liked each other!!" said Kristie

"WHAT?!" we said in unison

"I asked you who would want me to invite to my party for you and you pointed to Derek. I asked you the same thing." She said pointing to Derek, "And you pointed to Casey."

"I WAS POINTING TO MAX!" I screamed causing Max to look straight at me.

"_I_ was pointing to Emily." Derek said calmly. Emily's face lit up when she heard him say that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's the big deal anyway?" 

"UM LETS SEE, I JUST MADE OUT WITH MY STEPBROTHER!!!!!!!!"

"You two are related??" Kristie asked sarcastically

"YOU KNEW?" Derek yelled again

"That's what you get for turning me down for Kendra pretty boy." She said laughing. "I knew you would flip if you kissed you step-sister. It was perfect."

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD" I yelled about to jump on her but Derek caught me.

**Derek's POV**

Casey was flipping! I never saw her like this before.

"Casey! CASEY! Lets get out of here." I said interrupting her babbling.

"Fine, I don't want to be in the same room as that tr-" she was talking when someone pushed me into her forcing our lips to meet.

"AWW LOOKS LIKE THEY CANT GET ENOUGH OF EACH OTHER" Kristie yelled

By this time Casey and I were running out of her house. Emily and Max followed.

**At Casey and Derek's house**

**Casey's POV**

**They found a note on the coat rack. **

"Good they went out for dinner." Derek said.

"I DON'T want the family to know we kissed." I told Derek.

"Derek, do you really like me?" asked Emily

"I don't know, I thought I was falling for you but then I saw you with Ben and you guys kissed and everything I felt was gone."

"Oh. That's great because Ben and I go out now."

"Congrats!" said Derek and I in unison

"We really need to stop that." Derek said.

"So you like me?" asked Max

"I did."

"Did? You don't anymore?"

"I am so sorry. I just, I can't see or like anyone right now." I said

"Oh."

"I think you both better leave, Derek and I need to talk alone." I said and they left.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know; everyone in school is going to be talking about us."

"I know!"

"I can't tell her I enjoyed that kiss, and I want to kiss her again." Derek said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you just say that you enjoyed the kiss?" I asked

"Did I say that out loud?"

"YES! Derek we are step- siblings! We can't think about how we liked kissing each other!!" I said

"You enjoyed it too?" he asked

"Yes, but it would be totally wrong if we dated."

"Well we are only STEP brother and sister." He asked

"And there is no blood relation so it wouldn't be weird at all."

"So what are you saying?" he looked confused. He was so cute confused.

"I—I don't know. It _would _be weird…..kind of."

"We can hide it." He said

I wanted to kiss him but then again I didn't. The next thing I knew he kissed me. Then we heard the keys in the door. We jumped up and I ran in the kitchen, Derek jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

Things were going to be different between me and him. Before that, though, Kristie is going to be in for the biggest shocker. Ever.

A/N: Here you go CHAP 2. I hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had major writers block!! Well Anyway I'm not going to waste anymore of your time. Here is the real chapter 3.

Casey's POV

I don't know what to do!! I like Derek? No. It can't be. I have so many emotions running through me! I'm confused about Derek, I am mad at Kristie, I am sad that mom and George keep fighting; I am annoyed at Marti because she keeps ruining my lotions and perfumes! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in." I said. I was laying on my bed on my stomach with my head in my arms.

"Are you ok? You skipped dinner." Derek said

"Derek, I don't know what to do! I have to get back at Kristie."

"I know. But at least she got us to find our true feelings for each other." He leaned in and we kissed.

"I don't know if we can do this." I said pushing away from him

"Why?"

"Because, I'm confused right now."

"So am I." he said getting off the bed and looking at a book of pranks.

"THAT'S IT! Derek you're a genius."

"What?"

"Pranks! If we pull a few embarrassing stunts to Kristie then she'll be humiliated in front of the whole school."

"That's great!" he said

We sat down and looked over the book, marking down every prank we were going to pull. We decided to pull one every period.

A/N: Yes, short chapter. The next one will be long I promise. All the pranks are going to be in there!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HERE IS CHAPTER 4! PLEASE REVIEW!

**The Next Morning:**

**Casey's POV**

"Casey, wake up!" Today is the day!" I heard Derek's voice as I woke up.

"I'm up." I said as I pulled the blankets off.

"I can't wait till' we get our hands on Kristie." Derek said.

"It can't happen if I don't get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." I said pushing him to the door.

I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

**AT SCHOOL**

"There she is!" I whispered to Derek. "Go distract her, its perfect timing, her locker is open."

**Derek's POV**

"Hey Kristie." I said

"Derek, I'm surprised you showed your face after Saturday."

I giggled.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you." I lied

"Really? About?" she was interested. PERFECT!

I saw Casey struggling to get the stuff out of her bag.

"I really did like you.I only turned you down and went out with Kendra to see if you would fight back for me. It worked. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." I said, I ran out of options and kissed her. I opened my eye and saw Casey walking away.

I pulled apart and the late bell rang. I told her I had to go and I ran around the corner to meet Casey. We looked over the corner and saw Kristie open her lockers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Spider!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone to walk out of the classroom including teachers. They all started laughing. Teachers too. She was rolling on the floor trying to kill them.

"I wonder if she realizes they are fake." I said.

"Shh here comes Shane." Casey said

"Shane?" I asked confused.

"The kid she likes."

"Even Better!"

We watched.

"Kristie?" he asked.

"SHANE?!"

"What are you doing?" he asked laughing

"S-S-PIDERS. They are all over me."

He laughed even harder.

"Um, they are fake." He said

"What?"

"Your pathetic, have fun." He walked away laughing

"Derek that was great! C'mon we have to get to class."

The next period went by fast.

**Casey's POV**

**After Class**

"Kristie!" I yelled running to her.

"What do you want?!"

" Nothing I just wanted to say that there are no hard feelings for Saturday."

"What?"

"I feel kind of bad. I mean the spiders, then sitting in gum, and the glue spilling on you."

"Well, thanks." She said trying to sound sincere.

I hugged her. Ha like I am really getting along with Kristie. I stuck a paper on her back that said:

"_**Just call me Mrs. McStinker." **_

Then I saw Derek walking down the hall with his "science project."

"CASEY LOOK OUT!"

He spilled the test tube full of a foul smelling, totally non toxic formula.

Perfect. Everyone was laughing. Everyone but Kristie.

"I hate this day!" she screamed as she went to the girls' room. It was lunch; the best prank and the last of course.

I just sat down to eat when Derek told me she was coming.

"Kristie! There you are! I got you lunch. Do you want to sit with me and eat?" Derek asked.

"At least it will be better than the rest of my day."

She came to sit down with Derek and I. What she didn't know is that we put a magnet in her tray and that we would track it from underneath the table. Plus we put the spiciest ingredients in her sandwich.

"Oh this looks good." She went to grab her sandwich when I moved the magnet.

I did this a few times and she grabbed hold of it. I decided to let her eat it.

She took a bite and immediately she screamed that her mouth was on fire. She got up running all around looking for something to cool her mouth down. Then she slipped on pudding and landed in the janitors dirty water bucket.

Everyone was laughing. She gave up and stayed there with her arms crossed, crying. The bell rang and she didn't move. Everyone left the cafeteria as did Derek and I, we linked arms and made sure to stop in front of Kristie. We laughed.

"Have a nice day hun." Derek said.

We laughed the whole way home.

**Walking through the door….**

"That was the best day ever!" I said.

"Hi honey." Nora said.

"Hey Mom." I said

"Nora." Derek said.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone was sitting around like someone died. I counted everyone. Mom, George, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti. I was confused.

"Honey. George and I; are getting divorced."

Mine and Derek's jaws dropped.

A/N: GOOD? BAD? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5

Casey's POV

"D-D-Divorced?!" Derek and I said in unison.

"I don't know how to handle things; we are always fighting and can't handle anything." My mom said

"Mom, you can't do this."

"We have to honey." And they left the room

"I don't get this." Derek said.

"Why not? It's your fault Derek."

"WHAT?! How?"

"Well if you and Casey hadn't fallen for each other then they could stay together. But you two love each other."

Derek and I stared at each other.

"I didn't." he said to me 

"Niether did I." I said.

"HOW DID YOU ALL FIND OUT?" we said in unison, "STOP THAT!"

"Well it all started when…."

A/N: YES VER VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING IN BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING. SORRY. I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy, sorry I haven't been updating. I have been busy with school and work and a lot of stuff. My computer was down for a while also so I will update soon. I PROMISE! I also am suffering from WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry!!!


End file.
